The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In recent years, with prosperous development of display technologies, display devices (for example, computers or television screens) are increasingly valued. Conventionally, a display device includes a color filter substrate, a display medium, and an active device array substrate. In addition, a spacer is also disposed between the active device array substrate and the color filter substrate, to prevent the two substrates from contacting each other. However, in a manufacturing process of the display device, the color filter substrate and the active device array substrate are easily misplaced, and consequently a visual effect of the display device is affected. In addition, the spacer and the active device array substrate are also vulnerable to an external force to generate relative displacement or deformation. Consequently, an unpredictable phenomenon occurs. For example, the spacer may cause an alignment layer to be peeled off. Consequently, a phenomenon of a shimmering bright dot or light leakage of the display device occurs.